Let Them Pass All Their Dirty Remarks
by ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree
Summary: The warblers get up to a lot of mischief, fun and entertaining things. It is my job to share them with you. Come and explore the world of the merry warblers, You'll have a totally awesome time. Niff, Wevid, Flad, Klaine and many other ships like Britana and maybe some Faberry


**Hai hai hai.* New story dance * okkaaayy so this is chapter is uno about the warblers going to watch Monsters University in 3D! I know right, sounds totally awesome! So let's make it so huh?**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Jeff exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot in the cinema's foyer earning some strange glares from several adults. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, Could you please for once not act like a five year old?" Wes whined lining up in the queue with the eight other warblers.

"Aw, Come on Wessy. You're no fun!" Jeff complained joining his boyfriend, Nick, in the queue.

"So do you guys do stuff like this a lot?" Kurt asked wondering if his new life at Dalton would be the best thing that ever happened to him. Blaine nodded.

"We try and go places since being stuck in one building your whole life isn't very...awesome" Blaine added after a long pause. "Besides it will so much cooler now you're here to do or with us"

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree F-U-C-"

"Jeff shut up! We'll get kicked out!" Wes whispered harshly. Jeff huffed narrowing his eyes at Wes. Nick put an arm around Jeff's waist, ignoring the homophobic glares sent in his direction, to calm him down.

"Aww, After Wes's rain there's always a Niffabow!" Trent squealed as they reached the ticket lady. She looked around 22 and had long blonde hair flowing carelessly down her shoulders.

"Nine tickets for 16 year olds to see Monsters University in 3D at 8:00" Wes said repeating the line he had been reversing in the car. The lady smiled typed the keys on the machine that lay before her.

"Wow, It sounds like you rehearsed that earlier. I like a man who's 'prepared'" She winked causing David to give her his best bitch glare.

Meanwhile, at the back of the warbler's flock stood a rather confused Thad. "I don't get it, Why do straight guys always complain about gay sex when all they want it to shove it up their girlfriends arse?"

"I don't know, Maybe because the arse is attached to a body with a dick" Flint answered sending them both into a fight of laughter.

"Guys calm down, It wasn't that funny!" Trent said eavesdropping on their conversation. "Serious just shut up!"

About 5 minutes later Wes was able to shake of the crazy blonde woman and guide the rest of his peers to the correct screen and have everyone seated. They sat in the middle row starting with Wes on the left then Flint, Thad, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Trent and then David. Wes and David would always sit at either end of their friends just like mum and dad would do to their kids. You could say they were like the warblers honorary parents, well Jeff did give them Mother's Day cards.

"Jeff what in god's name are you doing?" Trent asked watching the blond boy fumble with his jacket's zip.

"I hate popcorn so I bought these for me and Nicky!" He said holding up a pack of RedVines.

"I swear to god you are going to die of diabetes if you keep eating those things"

"They're fat free"

"Hello" Trent said holding out his palm until Jeff placed one onto it.

Suddenly the room darkened to signal the movie starting and Blaine told Kurt's hand hoping the homophobes from earlier wouldn't notice. Kurt down at him and settled for resting his hand on Blaine shoulder getting comfortable.

After the movie ended the warblers sleepily made their way back to Wes's car in pitch black darkness. Which was of course proves quite challenging. Thad had already tripped over one of the islands in the middle of a crossing.

"Why did we come here so goddamned late?" Flint complained carrying Thad who was scared of tripping over again.

"Because if we had come during the day then there would have been a bunch of noisy kids disrupting the movie. I'm sorry I didn't park closer I just didn't want to pay for parking. Those cinema tickets were expensive you know, €10 each that's €90 of MY money!" Wes half yelled half mumbled, he was so tired he would sleep on someone's casket.

"We'll pay you back" Nick offered keeping a tight hold on his boyfriend who seemed to be 85% asleep already.

"No you won't. You'll just blow all your money on tacky fandom merchandise"

"Take that back Wesley!"

"No. I would never- Oh look my car!" Wes shrieked unlocking his doors and allowing his friends to clamber in.

By the time he got back to Dalton everyone else was asleep. Today was tiring and his friends were a pain in the ass but he wouldn't take it back for anything.


End file.
